To Be Free
by pessimisticiguana
Summary: People don't swim because it's fun. It's something you live for. It's a part of you. It's muscle cramps, swimmers ear, and 11 practices a week. Swimming is more than just a sport. Follows the anime, but with another commoner in the mix! What will the host club do? Rated M for Language. Blanket disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, it all belongs to the rightful owners.
1. The Last Stroke

People don't swim because it's fun.

Ask any swimmer, most of them hate it, but they couldn't imagine their life without it. Its part of them, its something they live for.

They live for the 5 a.m practices, pasta parties, cheers, long bus rides, invitationals, countless swim caps, chlorine, and coaches you hate but appreciate later. They live for the way it feels when you beat the person next to you by a tenth of a second and you know those 2 extra laps you did in practice were worth it. You live for the way you jump every time you hear a buzzer, or the way you scream whenever you hear the gun on the 800, even though you hear it every time.

You live for the way you celebrate when you get to do a set with fins. You live for the way you become a family with your team, and no one understands what happens within that pool or locker room, but you. You live for the countless songs you sing in your head when you're swimming those laps. You live for the people who scream at you while you're swimming even though all you hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH. You live for the competition, you live for the friends, you live for the practice, you live for the pain, it's a part of you.

You are a swimmer.

It's the feeling you get at the end of a hard practice, when you've pushed yourself to the limits, and it's the way the water feels when get back in after time off, it's knowing that you don't have to shave for months at a time, and thinking of 7:00 am practice as sleeping in.

It's muscle cramps, swimmers ear, and 11 practices a week. It's when your coach knows you better than your father, and your teammates are your brothers and sisters. It's seeing everyone else cheer you on during a race, and knowing your team is behind you. It's borrowing caps and sharing shampoo, going through whole boxes of cereal in one day, and blowing the fuse in the locker room four times because everyone has to get ready after morning practice.

It's hearing people at school say "It's must be a swimmer thing," and always having the best parking spot because you are the first one at the school every morning. It's a collection of T-shirts and ribbons, and not really being able to put into words how the meet went. It's knowing that you got up and did something you love, and something you hate, and something you can't really explain, and don't really want to understand.

It's the way you walk, and the way you talk.

It's something that no one else really understands because they haven't felt the feeling you get every time you step up on the blocks, that swimming isn't just a sport... it's all the friends and coaches over the years, all the practices and inside jokes, all the memories, all the fun times and all the road trips,

because swimming is more than just a sport.


	2. So You've Befriended a Host

"Okay Nagasawa, your time starts now!"

Leaping downward, I immerse myself in the element that feels to me like soft velvet. Gliding through its luxurious depths, feeling one with my universe, I am strong and immortal. Breath flows into and through my body giving my arms and legs the power to stroke and kick, as I watch the mystical light playing amid the undulating currents in silvery whites, blues and rainbow colors. Time stands still as my body moves silently and serenely, joyfully.

"Congratulations" I hear when I resurface, "you've just taken a second off of your personal best."

I smile up at my coach, Yamada Hayato, panting. He offers his large hand to me as I push myself up, over the edge of the pool. "What a great way to end training this morning," I grin, tugging my goggles down around my neck.

He hands me a bottle of water, "I expect the same from you tomorrow Nagasawa, your next competition is just over a month away, if you want to retain that scholarship of yours you're going to have to keep up the effort."

"But I put in my all every time I enter the pool."

"I know you do, but I'm not just talking about the pool. I heard from your dad that some of your grades are suffering because of training, he suggested that we consider not doing after school practices." He paused, "but, I know that you wouldn't like the idea of just cutting out on practice so I thought I would ask your opinion. Are you coping with your schoolwork and with all of this training?"

That was not what I had been expecting from him, my protests getting caught in my throat, "I can keep up Coach, it's just that I don't get all of the material for a few of my classes. But my scholarship isn't for my academic skills anyway. I don't see why it matters all that much."

He strokes his chin in thought, "The decision ultimately is yours, but consider getting help from your teachers or maybe one of your classmates"

I snort, "Yeah right! Those rich pricks wouldn't give me the time of day if I got on my knees and begged for even a scrap of their attention. The A class is just a bunch of stuck up ars-"

"Ah ah ah," he wags his finger at me, "none of that language here, or I'll make you swim double tomorrow as punishment." He winks at me before ruffling at my sodden - now dark brown - hair, "go on and get changed, we ran overtime today, you don't want to be late for school. Just try and ask someone for help. It'll get your dad off of your back." I sigh and start heading over to the changing rooms, lifting my goggles over my head wincing as the plastic strap pulls against my hair, "Don't forget your cap tomorrow either!" I hear Yamada yell from behind me.

I grin a I salute him, "yes sir."

Finally making it to the lockers I insert my key, one hand prepared to catch the ¥100 coin. Taking my stuff out of the locker I carry it to a cubicle. That's funny, it feels a lot lighter than normal. Wait. It is lighter than normal. Frantically digging through my bags, hopelessly searching but it's not there. I left my school uniform at home. Shit. I pull out my phone to see if there is enough time to get changed at home. 7:56. Double shit. I mutter an array of swears under my breath as I quickly rush to change out of my swimming costume and into my pyjamas. Not even bothering with my shoes I run out of the leisure centre.

My mum must have seen my frantic dash to the car as the passenger door was open and waiting for me, "I forgot my uniform, I'm in deep shit."

"Language Ayame," she berates as she pulls out of the car park, "Call your father have him waiting outside to pass it through the window, we don't have time to stop in and get it, you can drop off your wet clothes too."

I nod as I make the quick call. Why must I be so unorganised in the mornings? I wish I could be more like my mum. Nagasawa Kikyo, a gorgeous woman with long brown hair and the prettiest grey eyes I have ever seen, she is up at 4.30am Monday to Friday just to taxi me to swimming, she never forgets anything for work - she is just so amazing. We make small talk as we come up to the road near our house, I roll down the window and pick up my swimming bag. "Fire in the hole," I say as I chuck my bag haphazardly out onto the path.

"Nice throw! " My dad says sarcastically before gently passing me my uniform. "Have a good day," he waves as we drive away. I lean my torso out of the window and wave at his retreating form, his black hair waving in the breeze created by the car.

"You have about 20 minutes to get changed," mum states, "Think you can do it? You are in a car"

"Challenge accepted," I say before I remove my seatbelt. "Just warn me if you see any police."

Mum chuckles, "will do."

I pull my pyjamas off leaving me in my underwear, thank Kami I remembered a clean set of underwear. I quickly pull on a white shirt, my fingers swiftly fastening the small buttons. After pulling my navy skirt most of the way up my legs I lean my back against the car seat and raise my hips, wiggling a bit to get the skirt on. All I had left was socks and shoes, "easy peasy," I say to mum after slipping my feet into the black flats I wore to school.

"Okay, you win," she passes me a scrunchie, "you're going to have to run to class Ayame, it's already past 8.30"

Fuck.

I kiss her on the cheek as I get my school bag and leave the car, "see you later, I love you," I call whilst begging my run. Hopefully I would make it before tutor ends. I hastily tie my shoulder length hair up in a messy, not the cute kind of messy, bun just as I make it to my classroom door. I pause to catch my breath before opening the door. All eyes on me.

"Nagasawa-san, I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Yamaguchi-sensei jibes. I can hear several people quietly laughing at me.

My face flushes red, "I'm really sorry Sensei, practice ran overtime today, it won't happen again," I bow.

"All right, I'll let you off with a warning this time, don't let it happen again. Just take your seat for now and I'll finish the announcements."

I shuffle towards my seat muttering a quick 'thank you Sensei' as I passed. Today was going to be crap. I just know it. I sigh, raising my head to the ceiling, dear Kami, please give me the strength to get through today, I don't know if I can make it on my own.

The bell rings. Today couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

After an arduous day, I head to one of the schools many libraries. I can't get picked up by my mum until 6, when not in the swimming club I use the spare hour and a half to catch up on work in class, homework, studying and eating. The libraries are always so noisy though so I just use them to borrow books, you can't eat in the library anyway. There was no time for breakfast this morning due to my forgetfulness and lunch was a lost cause. Was getting help from teachers really worth not eating? To cut a long story short: I'm starving. There is a huge meal in my bag just begging to be eaten.

I leave the library books in arm. Turning around I bump into someone. "I'm so sorry," we say simultaneously. We share a look and a chuckle.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the stranger, a boy with messy brown hair and not the standard Ouran uniform, apologises. Is he a scholarship student as well?

"It's all right," I reassure, "it should be me who apologises. I was too busy thinking about eating." As if on cue my stomach gives out a loud growl. How embarrassing. I awkwardly laugh, "you look a little lost, can I help you find someplace. It's the least I can do. Oh. I'm Nagasawa Ayame." I put the books in my bag and hand him my student ID.

"You don't need to apologise either," he passes me his ID, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I look at his or rather _her_ ID, it seems I have misgendered Fujioka-san. "And I wouldn't say that I was lost, just looking for a quiet place to study."

After replacing my ID I retrieve a peeled carrot out of my bag, "I can help you with that Fujioka-san, I was on my way towards my tutor room but if you like we can look for other places along the way. The libraries in this school won't be appropriate for you. Do you mind if I studied with you"

She groans, "This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet. I don't mind at all. You can call me Haruhi if you want."

I grin at the younger girl, "then you can call me Ayame."

We walk through the school making light conversation (and eating on my part). "I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time."

"It does seem that way Haruhi-san," I look back at her only to find that she has stopped a few paces back, "what is it?"

"An abandoned music room."

"I guess this is the only place we'll be able to study in peace and quiet. Unless you want a teacher to be supervising us." Stopping outside the large pink doors, we both grab a handle each, "on the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three," We both chorus together. A bright light blinds us momentarily, rose petals flutter gracefully from above and then…

"Welcome!"

When we opened the door, we'd found the host club. A group of six boys, two of which I recognise from class, stood in a group smiling handsomely at us. Two ginger twins, a blond, and a boy with black hair and glasses were unknown to me.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy," The tall blond starts, "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

Haruhi and I share a look, "this is a host club?" She asks, I can see her face paling.

"Oh wow, there's a boy," the ginger twins chime in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in the same class as you isn't he?" The tall boy with glasses states. I really say 'no duh' but I have no Idea who is in Haruhi's class seeing as we are in different years and have just met today.

"Yeah but he's shy he doesn't act very socially, so we don't know much about him," the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, state. Wait. They think Haruhi is a boy? I'm so glad I'm not the only one - I thought I was just really stupid for a second there.

"Well that wasn't very polite of you," the tall one smirks, "welcome to the Ouran host club honour students."

"What!" The blond boy exclaims, "you must be Fujioka Haruhi. You're the exceptional honour student we've heard about."

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked shakily, I feel sorry for her but I really don't want to be included in whatever is going on here. I just want to stuff my face and have a nap before training this evening.

"Why your infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, the only other student to gain scholarship to this academy in a long while is Nagasawa Ayame. But that scholarship is based off of her participation in a sports team." Glasses states. Dick head. I feel like he's calling me dumb. Seven pairs of eyes turn to look at me. "You both must have audacious nerves to work hard enough to get into this school Fujioka's." What a prick. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai I believe she is in your class."

Nosy fucking four-eyes. "Yeah she is Kyo-chan, she's super quiet in class but she's really nice," Haninozuka Mitsukuni said. I nod appreciatively at the short boy, if I didn't know him I would have thought him to be an elementary student.

"Ah," my eyes glance up to my taller classmate: Morinozuka Takashi.

A hand suddenly clamps down on my shoulder - thanks to the blond leader of the hosts, I look to the side and see Haruhi's annoyed expression so I am guessing there is one on her shoulder too. "You two are heroes for other poor people, you've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi and I started walking away but of course he followed. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Haruhi remarked.

He ignored her and continued, "Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now, long live the poor. We welcome you poor men to our world," he paused dramatically, "of beauty."

"I'm out of here," Haruhi and I state before turning to leave, I want to eat so badly.

Just as we reached the door Honey grabbed my arm, "hey, come back here Aya-chan, you haven't even had fun yet," he started to pull me back into the room so I grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her back in with me. Being hosted was not my idea of fun. "You must be like superheroes or something," he turned to Haruhi, "that's so cool Haru-chan."

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honour student," Haruhi paused before yelling, "and who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

"I never imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." the tall blond interrupted. Does this mean I'm not famous? I feel like I should be insulted.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked. What a sweet cinnamon roll.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into," he then launched into an explanation of all of the types of host leaving himself out, I couldn't help but laugh at Four-eyes' type. There is no way he is the 'cool' type.

"U-uh I-uh it's not like that i was just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi stuttered, I was stood by my classmates watching the scene unfold.

"Or maybe," he started and caressed her chin, "you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

I snorted. Could this guy get any more flamboyant.

Haruhi was walking backwards and unfortunately crashed into a podium knocking an expensive looking vase over. Her face fell as she tried to reach it. Sports is obviously not her strong suit, the flexibility Haruhi needed to reach the vase was not available to her. Oh Haruhi.

"Aw," the twins exclaim non-sympathetically I might add, "we were going to feature that vase is an upcoming auction."

"Now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen," One of the twins continued, I'm not sure which one though.

"What!" Haruhi and I yelled together, our eyes met and we both knew in that moment she was in the shit. Sucks to be her. But in her defense, why the fuck would you put a vase that expensive in the middle of a room where people could easily knock it over?

"8 million yen," she parroted the twins before asking herself, "How many thousand yen is that, how many thousand are in a million?" She stopped mumbling questions to herself and turned to look at the hosts, "uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money, you can't even afford a school uniform," the twins said in unison.

The twin that didn't speak earlier decided to comment, "what's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" That's unnecessarily rude.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Four-eyes asked, I still hadn't found out the names of my underclassmen.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, when in Rome you should do as the Romans do, since you have no money you can pay with your body," tall blonde - now known as Tamaki - states. That's very perverse of him. What does he want with her body? "Starting today you're the host club's dog."

Haruhi froze and then collapsed, I would too if I was the one who had broke the vase. All of us looking down at her on the floor. I knelt beside her shook her awake, "don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure you can work this out." I hope she doesn't notice that I only included her in this. I don't have the time to help her, and to be honest I don't really want to be in this club for longer than necessary.

"Thanks Ayame-senpai. But you know what would be better?" She asks. Uh oh. Her features are easily agreeing with her words, I can practically feel her eyes scream 'help me'. "A little help from a friend would be nice," she begs. I can't help but feel a little pleased that she would consider me a friend after knowing me a short while.

I smirk, "as much as I would love to stay in this weird club and help you pay off your debt, dear Haruhi-chan, I am far too busy with training and the swimming club. If it wasn't for the chairman paying for my coach, I would _love_ to help you."

We lightly glare at each other in jest. I know she understands, she has to keep up her grades for her to remain here, if it wasn't for the damn schedule then I would help her. I could feel the other people in the room stare at us while we had our conversation. It was awkwardly silent as we all stared at each other not knowing what to say. "We're open," Mori interrupts the stiff silence surrounding us.

"Aya-chan come and sit with us. 'Kay?" Honey demands. All of the hosts dispersed to their stations as girls flooded into the room and sat either with their desired host or a random table with their friends to wait. I swear the girls at this school are such ditzes 'what's your favorite song?' What the hell kind of question is that? But then again answering 'the one that reminds me of you' is also a very stupid answer and makes Tamaki seem like an idiot - to me at least. I awkwardly stood from being sat on the floor with Haruhi and head to my bag. I am so hungry.

Walking past Tamaki's table I hear my classmate, Ayanokoji Seika, butt into the blond's 'flirting'. "May I have a word with you Tamaki?" He looks up to face the redhead, "I've recently heard the Host club is keeping a kitten without a pedigree," What a bitch. She has been a thorn in my side since the day I started Ouran, she seems to think that because I don't come from money I am not even worth the dirt on her shoes and deserve to be treated as such. Just then Haruhi decides to walk in carrying multiple jars of coffee, when did she leave? I guess that saying is true 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'. Not that Haruhi is a devil, no, the devil is sat besides Tamaki wearing the standard ouran girls uniform.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet," Tamaki started, "did you get everything on the list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi asked before Tamaki started to question her choice of coffee, sounding like an idiot to me, coffee is coffee whether it's a lot of work to make or no work: either way it is gross. A crowd of girls had come around the sofa as Tamaki explained how instant coffee works, I decided that then would be a good time to walk away. I could faintly hear their conversation in the background but I chose to ignore it.

As I walked over to Honey and Mori's table I could hear clapping and Haruhi thinking 'I hate all these damn rich people.' She didn't say it out loud but her face betrayed her thoughts and I had to agree with her. I looked back over to Haruhi to see Ayanokoji talking to Haruhi with an 'innocent' smile on her face. If she hurts Haruhi in anyway she is getting kicked into next Wednesday. Tamaki called so she left to go and make several cups of 'commoner's' coffee.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me," one girl said. What a ditz, her dad doesn't have to find out and it's just coffee.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked the girl tipping her at a nearly 90 degree angle.

"Well then I would drink it," cue the other girls in the room to squeal. I'm getting a headache.

After nodding a greeting at my classmates I knelt down at the table and pulled out my lunch box and my homework, in all actuality I would rather be at home but at least this could be a pleasant change from the monotony of my weekly routine. I looked up to the twins' table as they launched into a routine that could only be described as 'twincest', I am now thoroughly disturbed. I have no problem with people batting for the same team, so to speak, but incest is wrong whether the people doing it are attractive or not.

The sound of yawning alerted me to the presence of Honey, being carried by Mori, seriously when do these people leave? I must be so unobservant. "Sorry we're running late," Honey apologised, what a little bull-shitter, I was sat with them only five minutes ago. The girls at the table all said their greetings, Mori and I made eye contact as I finished rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep, and I'm still not completely awake." The girls squealed chorusing 'so cute'.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at her and nodded. Four-eyes, whose name I found out is Kyoya, answered, "Honey-senpai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy, and then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Well, he isn't technically wrong, Mori's silence can be pretty attractive. Not that I'd paid any special attention to him at all.

"Umm," Haruhi backed away.

"Haru-chan," Honey yelled swinging on her and jumping, "Hey Haru-chan wanna go have some cake with me and Aya-chan?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake," Haruhi replies looking back at me. "Are you sure that Ayame-senpai will want cake? She's still eating her lunch."

Honey looks at me with wide eyes, "Do you want cake with us Aya-chan?"

I send a cheeky smile to Haruhi, "Of course, I am sat at your table after all. Perks of being a swimmer: I'm always hungry so any and all food is welcomed by me."

"Yay!" Honey yells as he hugs me around my neck. "If you don't want cake then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey asks with a childish smile.

"I'm not into bunnies," Haruhi rejects.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan Haruhi?" I quip.

She looks to the stuffed toy in my arms and replies, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Honey looked between us and asked for us to, "Take good care of him okay?" He then ran over to the settee where Mori and their guest sat, jumping on the laps of a couple of girls. It's hard to believe that that boy is older that me. I sigh as my ears tune in on Kyoya saying something about 70%.

"What is this world coming to?" Haruhi sighs. I guess she was talking about the Host club then.

"In order to pay off your 8 million yen debt to us you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate," Kyoya states with a smug grin. "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." Oh shit. What have you gotten yourself into Haruhi? "By the way, do either of you have a passport?" Why is he bringing me into this? Is this his way of telling us that we can't stay in Japan if the debt isn't paid. We are so screwed… Not the debt thing for me, but I'm sure Four-eyes has some evil plan concocted.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki states lightly towards Haruhi, blowing in my ear (as I was closest to him at the time).

"Please don't do that again." I pant, holding the back of my neck and shuddering.

Tamaki just shoves his hands into his pockets and turns to speak with Haruhi, "you need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," she replies.

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki responds flabbergasted, "that's the most important thing." He then proceeds to pull out a red rose and hold one hand to his chest dramatically. With his eyes closed he states, "you have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Arrogant sod.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi responds looking at me.

I, in turn, reply with, "it isn't."

Haruhi then turns to look up at the blond host and continues, "why should I care about appearances and labels anyway?" Tamaki appears shocked as she elaborates, "I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right?"

I nod at her, then turning to Tamaki and saying, "I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki chimes in. Haruhi and I share a glance whilst deadpanning at the blond second year. He flails his arms dramatically whilst explaining, "it's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out." Yep, he is definitely arrogant.

Haruhi and I look at him whilst she mutters, "say what?"

Tamaki's hair starts to blow in a non-existent wind as he solemnly replies, "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?" I bloody hope he is joking right now. "And think about this, commoners. Why do you think they put works of art in museums?" he asks, still flailing his arms dramatically. "Because beauty should be shared with the world," he answers himself, "and those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

Haruhi raises her fist to her mouth in contemplation, "there's a word to describe people like him."

"Oh, there definitely is," I snidely comment.

She glances up at me in amusement as I give a half-arsed glare to the host club's 'king'.

I can still hear Tamaki in the background continuing, "that's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty." Arrogant is definitely the right word to describe him. Other words such as conceited, narcissistic or egotistical also spring to mind.

"What is it?" Haruhi mutters ignoring the blond's muttering in the background. I look at her whilst she continues mumbling to herself, "oh man, I wish I could remember that word." I hope she doesn't overwork herself by thinking too hard.

I can hear Tamaki spouting crap about how to put down a glass correctly explaining that 'gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds'. I decide to help my friend out by saying another phrase that comes to mind, "stuck-up."

She just shakes her head, "maybe, a pain in the neck?"

Now it's my turn to shake head as I bluntly tell her, "no." Whilst it is an excellent way of describing his current attitude, I agree that there is a word that fits him perfectly.

As we are both lost in thought we haven't noticed the 'king' walk up to us and say, "but above all else, Haruhi, you must remember… how effective a glance to this side can be." I know he was talking to Haruhi but, holy cow that is kind of hot.

"Huh," Haruhi states slamming her fist into her palm, "I got it."

Tamaki looks really pleased as he asks, "oh, did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious," Haruhi interrupts. I start to giggle completely agreeing with her, 'obnoxious' fits him perfectly. Tamaki seems to be frozen in shock, and hugs his knees in the corner. Haruhi being her humbly says, "I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai."

"Don't apologise for the truth Haruhi," I teasingly scold.

All of a sudden laughter is heard as the twins from Haruhi's class place a hand on Haruhi's head, effectively shoving me out of the way. "You're a hero, alright," one of them states.

"But he is a pain in the neck," Haruhi mutters. She bashfully holds the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Tamaki miraculously recovers and asks Haruhi, "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." Well, he got over that quick.

"Boss," one of the twins says.

"Call me -," Tamaki starts but is interrupted by the beeping of my phone. All eyes turn to me as I check my texts.

"Well Haruhi-chan, others, I have to go other wise I won't get to eat before practice," I said sheepishly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Good luck Ayame-senpai, see you tomorrow," Haruhi calls sheepishly.

'Not if I can help it,' I think as I smile and wave, leaving behind Haruhi and the hosts. I hope she will be alright, I just don't want to get involved with those people. I have to focus on swimming.


End file.
